


Winter Veil

by Ogawdy



Series: Liontrust Challenge [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Liontrust 20 x 200 challenge, M/M, Warm fuzzy feelings making you go awww, adorable awkward fluff, winter holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawdy/pseuds/Ogawdy
Summary: Lothar took a steadying intake of air, reining himself in, as Khadgar’s curious eyes roamed across his face, the young man seemingly unaware of that fact.“You know, there is a sort of tradition while looking at Winter Veil’s fireworks.”Khadgar’s eyes shone brightly, brighter than the stars, brighter than the lights in the sky. “Oh?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liontrust chat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Liontrust+chat).



> Part of my Liontrust 20 x 200 Challenge. Prompt #2: Balcony.  
> This turned out to be 2k long so I decided to make it an independent story.
> 
> Happy holidays and a happy new year, Liontrustees!! Y'all rock /smooch

It was only the beginning of winter, the air crisp and cold. All of Stormwind was buzzing in preparation of the feast. Winter Veil, the words rang in Khadgar’s mind ever since Lothar had said them when he had asked what all the fuss was about. Lothar had laughed, surprised, but the truth was there was no winter celebration in Dalaran. There was barely a winter, just a few colder days before the sun returned. Khadgar had some blurry memories from before the Kirin Tor, of warm fire and twinkling lights, the road outside covered in white. Those were happy memories where the hunger was forgotten and replaced with joy dancing in his stomach. A warm feeling of home. He guessed his family must have celebrated Winter Veil before he was sent away.

As the city draped itself in green and red decorations, golden lights hanging in the streets and sheer happiness filling old and young hearts alike, Khadgar found himself growing sour. In an effort to escape the festivities, he locked himself in the Hold’s library, burying himself in books. He emerged sometimes during the night, hunger making him decide to go down to the kitchens before retreating to his quarters. He exited the library and headed towards the private part of the Keep. The kitchens were situated low under the ground, however because of how the Hold was built, they could get some light from high windows. They faced the mountains behind Stormwind and from there, all you could see was the sky. Having found some bread and fruit to eat, Khadgar stopped to gaze out the window. The night was clear and the stars shone bright. Astrology was one of the necessary skills asked of a mage of the Kirin Tor and a subject Khadgar had found quite interesting. He recognized a few constellations, however they were not placed correctly from what he had learned in Dalaran. The thought sent a bitter pang through his chest. Turning away from the window, Khadgar started the climb to his personal quarters.

His walk brought him to the opposite side of the Hold from the kitchens, this one facing the city, and the wall was punctured with numerous openings giving way to a balcony. It was usually quiet at night and Khadgar enjoyed sitting at one of the window to read. Tonight, however, he was intrigued to hear laughter and music coming from the city down below. Stepping on the balcony, Khadgar gazed out at the illuminated town. The streets were alight with all kind of animation, jugglers and street performers, magicians and circus tricksters. There were torches and lights of all sorts of color, courtesy of the gnomes, hanging from every roof. Everywhere, people were dancing and laughing.

“So it is the night of Winter Veil,” Khadgar thought sadly. He wondered if the royal children were somewhere out there, accompanied by their mother and uncle, or if it had been deemed too dangerous and they were both staring at the animated streets wishing they were someone else, anyone else, just for the night. Khadgar found himself hoping they had been allowed to go, to have fun and eat unhealthy amounts of sugar, joining the people in their celebration. “No child should ever be refused this,” Khadgar thought again.

Just as he was about to leave and retreat to his room for the night, someone came to stand beside him, leaning on the railing. Khadgar looked up into Lothar’s eyes in surprise. His eyes were crinkled at the edges, their blue seeming to be glowing even in the low light. Khadgar forced himself to look away, his gaze drawn instead to Lothar’s mouth, stretched in a smile soften by inebriation, probably, and Khadgar felt himself heating up. He hoped the night could hide his red cheeks, as he hanged his head low and fixed his eyes on the stone railing.

“What are you doing out here, spellchucker? Why aren’t you down there, enjoying yourself?”

As Lothar spoke, his breath reached Khadgar’s nose, smelling of spices and fire, and sure enough, alcohol. He evidently came from the feast himself. Gaze once again drawn towards the hypnotizing blue eyes, Khadgar considered lying.

“I didn’t know,” he said instead.

Lothar’s eyes widened momentarily, and Khadgar noticed they were slightly unfocused, an effect of the alcohol. He wondered whether he was out with Varian and Adariall, and if so, where the children were now.

“Why aren’t you at the feast?” Khadgar asked.

Lothar repositioned himself from his leaning stance, gazing out at the loud city and further, the stormy sea almost unnoticeable against the blue of the sky.

“I was looking for you, actually.”

He spoke quietly, as if Khadgar wasn’t supposed to hear, like this was a confession of some sort, and the younger man let out a nervous chuckle. Lothar turned his head towards him at the sound, blue eyes crossing his own. The laughter died on his lips.

“Why?”

Khadgar felt like the question hanged in the air between them, heavy, barely supported by a single invisible thread that thrummed loudly. He held the other’s gaze, aware of his own open, vulnerable look, a million other questions swimming unsaid in his mind and reflected in the brown of his iris. In front of him, Lothar’s gaze was clear, unwavering, none of the inebriated blur of earlier remaining. He looked away. The thread broke.

“The way you were asking about it kind of gave away the fact this was your first Winter Veil. Knowing you, I figured you wouldn’t dare go out in the street, and as no one should ever be alone on such an occasion, I decided I’d just come get you.”

Lothar wore a lopsided smile as he spoke, punctuating his statement by cuffing Khadgar on the head. The young man swatted the hand away with a protesting yelp, earning himself a chuckle. They settled back on the railing, nudging each other in the elbow as they quieted. There was an idiotic smile on Khadgar’s face, he knew it, but he couldn’t help it and to be perfectly honest with himself, he didn’t care.

“That is kind of you,” he said finally.

He gazed decidedly towards the city, refusing to meet Lothar’s eyes, too blue, too sweet.

“You think so?”

His voice was barely above a whisper and Khadgar turned his head slightly, observing his features. He was struck by the openness, the honesty, the eager expectation painted all over Lothar’s face. He gave a slow nod, watching Lothar’s shoulder relax, his eyes wrinkle, and a soft smile grace his lips.

“I’m glad.”

Khadgar’s breath staggered. Time was expanding, impossibly long, both their gaze fixed on each other’s. The world narrowed down to Lothar’s frame, his face, the curve of his nose, and his eyes. Light, his eyes, and Khadgar wasn’t even drunk and yet all his walls were down. They had been reduced to nothingness as they spoke, or even before that, just as Lothar had leaned next to him on the balcony, one look at his eyes and Khadgar had been done for. Or perhaps it had been at the very moment their gazes met, that day in the barracks, the desk painfully digging into Khadgar’s back and Lothar’s hand on his mouth. Perhaps it was then that his walls had come crashing down around him and he hadn’t bothered to bring them back up since. He was certain he could spend a lifetime lost in the clean blue ice of Lothar's iris, counting the days by the way the color changed with the light, lost both in his eyes and his heart, never needing anything but the sight of him to breathe. And he probably would have if it hadn’t been for the sudden explosions coming from the shore.

Khadgar jumped, heart racing and eyes desperately searching the water, muscles taut as he sprung himself towards the Hold, itching to get his hands on his staff. Lothar’s hand shot towards him, gripping his arm. Khadgar struggled against the pull, and his head snapped angrily towards him, ready to yell at him to let him go, and why in the Light was he so calm? Lothar was much stronger and he managed to pull Khadgar towards him, tucking his head under his chin, holding him there. The hand that was attempting to push at Lothar’s chest gradually flattened, right at his heartbeat, steady, as his breathing slowed. The fingers carding through his hair and the low voice speaking right at his ear slowly registered, cutting through the red hot panic in his mind. Khadgar eventually became aware of cries of joy and excited clapping coming from the city.

“Look,” whispered Lothar, hand coming to a rest at the nape of his neck, a warm pressure keeping a welcome hold of him. Cautiously, Khadgar looked up.

His breath hitched. Myriads of lights danced in the sky, fires and sparkles of blue and red and gold. Figures of green were painted across the black sky, illuminating the dark waters below. As they faded, they fell from the skies like scattered stardust. Even as he watched the sparks falling, more appeared in a chorus of popping sounds and cheering from the crowd, loud, clear, and suddenly Khadgar understood.

“Fireworks.”

Khadgar laughed gleefully, mesmerized by the lights that formed above his head, his voice clear, the most beautiful thing Lothar had ever heard. He hated to divert his attention from the show. Gently, he squeezed his nape, breath getting stuck in his throat when Khadgar turned his star filled gaze towards him. He took a steadying intake of air, reining himself in, as Khadgar’s curious eyes roamed across his face, the young man seemingly unaware of that fact.

“You know, there is a sort of tradition while looking at Winter Veil’s fireworks.”

Khadgar’s eyes shone brightly, brighter than the stars, brighter than the lights in the sky. “Oh?”

“Yes. People give others their best wishes for the coming year and, uh.” Lothar faltered, out of breath once again and uncaring. “Kiss their loved ones,” he finished in a whisper.

Watching Khadgar’s expression shift was as mesmerizing as the fireworks, if not more, but Lothar could not ponder on it long as it shifted in barely a second and then Khadgar’s lips were on his own. Soft, softly, and barely moving, just a simple press of mouth on mouth, and Lothar could swear his heart burst. Khadgar pulled away almost immediately, eyes cast down, teeth worrying his bottom lips. He could feel the blush start to spread and he was ready to apologize but Lothar did not give him the time. He dived down, one finger pulling Khadgar’s chin up, and captured his mouth in a searing kiss.

Hands gripped Lothar’s back, his fingers finding their way back into Khadgar’s hair. Khadgar didn’t even fully register what was happening that he already responded, lips moving in time against those he had been daydreaming about kissing for months. The kiss was hot, fast, like gasping for breath after a prolonged stay under water. But it was also languid, both parties exploring the other’s mouth, feelings pouring out, full of joy and relief and love, love –love. 

They sprung away at the sound of joyous whooping and childish laughter, the spattering of little feet against the stone soon following. Khadgar’s face, like one of a kobold caught stealing candles, was priceless. A small form inserted itself right between their two bodies that had been so tightly woven together without any of them noticing. A quiet voice asked Lothar to be picked up, and he obliged, finding himself with an armful of tiny princess. He shot a stricken look at Khadgar, who merely rolled his eyes, cheeks red with embarrassment, despite the obvious blessing of the two children. Varian nudged his leg then, and he looked down in curiosity.

“It was about time,” told him the little prince quite seriously.

Khadgar choked on his spit. Lothar’s roaring laughter resonated loudly against the night sky as the four of them watched the fireworks finale explode through the air. As it all quieted down, one little voice spoke up.

“Best of wishes.”

With a light chuckle and a ruffling of her hair, Lothar thanked Adariall, returning the wishes. Khadgar found this tradition peculiar, however he couldn’t say he was against it, especially considering what followed. Lothar applied a fond kiss to the girl’s forehead, eyes twinkling as they crossed Khadgar’s. Shaking his head, Khadgar turned away, gazing out at the horizon where the last particles of light were still shining. The warmth of their four bodies was barely enough to fight the cold of the night, now, however Khadgar found himself unwilling to move away. He was finally home.

* * *


End file.
